La la Lucy, a Fairy Tail fanfic
by Fairy-Tail-ghoul273
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is your average bookworm along with her best friend Levy Mcgarden, hiding in the shadows of the populars! But will all that change when Lucy is paired up for a history assignment with popular pretty boy, Natsu Dragneel? Is this torture meant to be? Or maybe it's not as torturous as she thought...I don't own Fairy Tail it belongs to it's original owner
1. Chapter 1

La la Lucy

"Saturday of all days" yawns Lucy as she pulls the covers of her bed aside and swings her legs out of bed, raising her arms to the morning sunlight seeping through her blinds. "No!" Lucy growls "Ugh, I have...physical education, history, science blah blah blah" muttered Lucy with all subjects and jobs rushing to mind as she wakes up. Lucy Heartfilia is a bookworm and is real quiet at school, spending most time with her fellow bookworm Levy at school is Lucy's enjoyment and only reason to go to school, Lucy's a shy un-noticed girl unlike populars like Lisanna Straus and Natsu Dragneel who are loud and always about. Getting up and rushing to her closet lucy scans her closet of an appropriate outfit to wear to school unlike popular girls who dress in miniskirts and sorts Lucy dresses in proper school attire, finally deciding on a perfect outfit Lucy jogs down the stairs to the kitchen to her mum, Layla making a breakfast for Lucy of American bacon and eggs "morning mum!" cries Lucy as she sits down at the table grinning from ear to ear "Good morning sweet heart how'd you sleep?" asks Layla happily cracking eggs over the pan "Good" sighs Lucy as she folds her arms quietly and swings back in her chair "That's good" says Layla flipping the bacon she placed in the pan quickly without burning them to a crispy black finish. "Your father's coming home today from his job" said Layla quietly as she serves Lucy her breakfast "Mmm looks good" said Lucy trying to change the subject knowing that the topic of her father would upset her other. "Thank you dear" says Layla cheerfully forgetting the topic quickly. "Yum thanks mum, bye!" Lucy sang out as she flew out the door, "bye Lucy" sighs Layla packing up the dishes. The sun shining on Lucy immediately sent her into a good mood as she jogged past her neighbours to meet Levy at the school gates, "puff, puff h-hey Lev-y" stuttered Lucy trying to catch her breath "Oh hey Lucy" cries Levy cheerily smiling like the sun at Lucy "how are you today?" she asks quietly, "I'm g-good, how about you?" Lucy mumbles as she walks up the school stairs to her class with Levy passing the populars laughing at the silly antics of their friend Juvia and her attempts to capture Gray Fullbuster's attention "poor Juvia, don't they know when to quit?" growled Levy under her breath "Yea I know, poor Juvia she's really trying" muttered Lucy the pair finally part ways and head to their classes "bye Levy see you at lunch!" called Lucy as she runs to class "Yea bye Lucy" Levy sang out before she slammed the classroom door behind her. "Good morning class" cried Miss Matsumoto "today for your history assignment you're going to work in pairs on Ancient Egypt, I'll be putting you in pairs" she finished as the class groaned in frustration "Please, please contain your excitement" she called sarcastically "alright Mr Gray Fullbuster you're with Miss Juvia Lockser" at hearing this information Juvia nearly bounced out of her seat, literally! Smiling evilly Miss Matsumoto continued her list calling name after name, "Mr Jellal Fernandes you are with Miss Erza Scarlet" she called secretly smirking "Aii!" squealed Erza blushing severely turning to Jellal who just plain smirked, "Mr Natsu Dragneel you're with Miss Lisanna Straus" Natsu grinned "oh hang on" she muttered noting Natsu's grin "Miss Straus isn't here so...you'll be with Miss Lucy Heartfilia" she called cheerily.


	2. Chapter 2, La la Lucy

La la Lucy, Chapter 2

"What?" muttered Lucy looking up from her book she was reading, "Lucy dear you're paired with Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" miss Matsumoto smiled "What?!" Lucy shouted turning all attention to her "I-I mean o-ok" she mumbled trying to turn the class's attention to the teacher, "Good! Well then get to work then" she said oh-so innocently. "Rrr" muttered Lucy "That's great, juuusst great" she grumbled "Good!" said a voice as Lucy's eyes were met with a pair of Onyx eyes "W-wah!" cried Lucy as she swung her seat back falling backwards, "ugh ouch" she uttered quietly "wh-who? What?" she growled angrily "Aww man, don't tell you've got amnesia" muttered the voice "Who am I?" the blurry figure replied to Lucy as her vision started to clear up, "N-Natsu?" she mumbled "ahh what a relief" replied Natsu "you're my partner for the...assignment, the history one" he muttered "o-oh...wait WHAT?!" she shouted all eyes turning to the pair "sshhh..." uttered Natsu quietly to Lucy "Is something wrong?" asked miss Matsumoto puzzled at Lucy's outburst, "aah no n-nothing's wrong" Lucy grumbled awkwardly as she got up from her tangled position on her fallen chair "be quiet okay?" said Natsu "you'll keep all attention on us" he replied "oh? You don't want that?" Lucy snapped as she placed her chair in it's upright position and sat down "what's that mean?" growled Natsu staring her right in the eyes, "Oh sorry...Mr popular!" muttered Lucy turning away "hey! I-I'm not" he grumbled as he shuffled back to his seat laying his head down between his folded arms only to have his ridiculous salmon coloured head be seen. 'Ring, ring' echoed the bell as the students poured out of their classrooms heading outside, "well out you go" said miss Matsumoto shoving her students out the door playfully. Lucy left the classroom jogging to the courtyard to meet Levy, "H-hey Levy" said Lucy out of breath "why are you out of breath?" said Levy smirking "I hope you didn't rush through the corridors to meet me" she said playfully as lucy bent over again to catch her breath then looked up again "n-no I didn't" Lucy muttered "good!" replied Levy grinning at her "let's go then" she said dragging Lucy to an empty seat in the courtyard as she pulled out a book and dumped lucy on the seat "Ahh chapter 1 of the dragon keeper trilogy" said Levy quietly to herself recovering from her intake of out of breath-ness Lucy looked up and said "hey didn't Gajeel give you that a week ago?" said Lucy grinning at Levy.


	3. Chapter 3, La la Lucy, Fairy tail

La la Lucy, chapter 3

Levy stood frozen at lucy's words "y-yes it is" she mumbled as she moved over a bit from lucy on the seat "ah ha" cried Lucy grinning "you liiiiiike him" gurgled Lucy still grinning as she moved closer to Levy and peered at the first page, "look, look" she said cheekily pointing to a scribble of writing as she read it out "For Levy, from Gajeel" Lucy smirked as Levy stiffened up again and glared at her "Lucy! What about you?" retorted Levy frustrated "I saw you, you're partnered with natsu" Levy replied smirking at Lucy shocked expression "y-you know let's just forget about it okay?" said Lucy quietly, a visible tint of pink spread over her cheeks "oh-kay..." sighed Levy as she went back to reading. The girls sat there reading for awhile until they were rudely interrupted by a flying football which collided with Lucy's head knocking her to the ground immediately "hey!" shouted Levy anger written all over her face "what is wrong with you?!" she growled at Natsu, Gray and...Gajeel Levy gasped, blushing uncontrollably "j-just leave her alone" she stuttered as she tended to her fallen friend who lay dazed on the ground "w-what was that?" mumbled Lucy looking up at levy's concerned face "it was just those...annoying popular guys" she spat "oh" lucy muttered as she sat up and managed to stand grasping Levy's shoulder for balance as Levy led her to the nurse's office to see lucy injury. As the girls left with assurance from the nurse that Lucy would be alright the school bell rang signalling for them to get to their classes and seemingly Natsu always had the same classes as Lucy, "bye Levy see you after class" said lucy as she jogged to her class "yea bye" replied Levy as she disappeared around the corner. Lucy sat down at her seat only to have her eyes meet a familiar pair of onyx ones, "hey Luce" said Natsu as he sat down beside her grinning "sorry about the uhh...football" he muttered quietly "Don't call me Luce, and be more careful and and...Why are you sitting next to me?!" Lucy exploded rage plastered all over her face, Natsu backed away slowly "I-I just wanted to call you that because it's easier" Muttered Natsu as he rose to meet her eyes again "And I didn't mean to hit you with the ball you were in the way!" he roared at a shocked Lucy "w-well..." mumbled Lucy small salty tears brimming her eyes as she stood up and marched to the other side of the class room. "Ahh hello class today we'll be talking about..." was all Natsu and lucy heard as they drifted into their own little worlds, "And!" said the teacher loudly as he slammed his palms down on his desk "Mr Dragneel and Miss Heartfilia" he shouted "Are you listening?" he shouted again Lucy and Natsu snapped back to attention "no sir" they chorused nervously as their teacher took in a deep breath "then start listening!" he yelled frustrated, Natsu and Lucy looked at one another then went back to work. The school bell rang for the 3rd time, signalling it was time to go home some students caught buses were as some walked home, Lucy was one of those who walked home as was Natsu who coincidently was taking the same route home running to keep up with Lucy, Natsu tried to start a conversation "Um hey L-Lucy?" he said his voice barely a whisper "I'm ah...sorry" he mumbled, Lucy tried to ignore him but when he apologised she stopped dead in her tracks "why?" she whispered "what?" replied Natsu looking up from the ground "why?" she asked again a little louder "because...I felt bad" Natsu said solemnly "B-but you're popular why do you even talk to me?" Lucy replied her voice shaking slightly as she looked behind to see Natsu and Levy just behind leaving school, "Because I...I'm intrigued by you" he muttered "Look Levy's catching up now so you might as well run home" Lucy snapped glaring at Natsu suddenly what Natsu did next shocked her, he grinned "Alright call me!" he sang out as he ran up the hill dropping his number on the ground in front of Lucy "Wait!" she called but Natsu was nowhere in sight, so she bent down and studied the scribbled number on the paper and smirked "Okay wise guy" she said as Levy caught up out of breath looking at her confused "H-hey Lucy what's up?" said Levy "nothing, nothing at all" replied Lucy with a smile on her face as she and Levy walked home. "Bye Lucy" called Levy "Bye" cried Lucy as she slammed the door behind her and ran to the kitchen to see Layla sitting at the kitchen table "hello dear how was school?" said Layla with a smile looking up at Lucy from her recipe book "Hi mum, it was great" said Lucy as she flew up the stairs out of sight, Layla sighed and smiled. Lucy grinned and ran to her desk to start writing some info she gathered for her history assignment, as she was doing so Natsu's comment crossed her mind "hmm okay Natsu I'll call you" she said standing up and walking over to her bedside table to grab her phone, Lucy's room was a beautiful sky blue her walls lined with family photos of her and her family at the beach and going for picnics, her carpet a smooth vanilla white soft and comfortable then there was her bed which was the same sky blue as her walls including her pillows and covers, picking up her phone she dialled the number and waited until a familiar voice picked up "Hello?" said Natsu "hi" replied Lucy "Oh hi Luce" cried Natsu sounding happy to hear her voice "what's up?" he asked "nothing, umm I didn't know you were serious about me calling...you" she replied quietly "Yea I was, do you want to start over?" he asked "umm...I-I okay" she said "Lets meet up tomorrow at the park okay? Bye!" he replied and he was gone "Wait what? Natsu? Natsu?" she called "ugh!" she grumbled throwing her phone on her bed and threw herself on the bed and fell asleep. The next day Lucy woke up with a start hoping it was all a dream, she stretched her arms and swung herself over the side of the bed and checked her reflection "ughh" she grumbled noting her tangled knots in her hair and dark shadows, walking to her closet she picked out a simple outfit a short skirt (but not too short) and a light pink blouse, she then jogged down the stairs and ran to the bathroom to have a shower. Leaving the bathroom, Lucy trudged to the kitchen while drying her wet hair "Morning mum how did you sleep?" she asked quietly her eyes meeting her mother's "Oh it was alright dear how about your's?" asked layla softly "It was good" replied Lucy smiling softly as she walked over to the kitchen bench and put some bread in the toaster while pulling out some strawberry jam from the cupboard, "I have to go to the park today to meet someone for a school assignment" Lucy muttered "Oh okay, who's your project partner?" asked Layla softly as she washed the dishes "Uh a guy" Lucy mumbled blushing a pinky hue "who?" questioned Layla smirking "Umm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" replied Lucy silently "Oh my, his mother is my friend from the easy cooking club in town" said Layla smiling brightly "He's a nice boy" she said quietly drying and packing away the dishes 'Ting!' went the toaster signalling the cooked toast as Lucy pulled the toast out and placed it on a clean plate "Have a good day then sweet heart" said Layla as she took off her apron and went to the living room to read some recipe books "Okay mum" said Lucy as she spread the jam on her toast and put away the jam jar in the cupboard "yumm!" giggled Lucy as she finished spreading the toast and took some bites out of it as she ran out the door to the park. Puffing and out of breath Lucy saw something pink out of the corner of her eye "Luce!" called Natsu as he jogged over to her "H-hey N-Natsu" she muttered "you out of breath?" asked Natsu smirking at her as he pulled her up on her shoulders "Aaaaaagh!" screamed Lucy as she felt herself being lifted into the air "N-Natsu what are you doing?!" she shouted angrily looking down at him "Ahahaha" laughed Natsu grinning away as his eyes met with Lucy's "You're not scared are you?" . But Lucy wasn't listening (in Lucy's mind) 'What is he, he's like fire his body temp is so high he's probably always hot...hot?! where did that come from? Sure he's well built but seriously?' "Lu...Luc...Lucy!" shouted someone "Hey you ok?" asked Natsu worriedly "You're all red" said Natsu "W-what? Oh no i'm fine" replied Lucy wearily "Let's just get this over and done with" she mumbled softly "Okay Luce" replied Natsu smirking as he started to lower her off his shoulders "H-hey watch where you're touching!" squeaked Lucy as she was set down "Sorry!" said Natsu rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly "Here I got some info for you Natsu" replied Lucy smiling at him being uncomfortable about the situation "Thanks" said Natsu quietly as took the folded papers Lucy held out to him. Lucy and Natsu spent the entire afternoon working on the assignment, "Done!" cried Lucy happily holding up some stapled papers "Now you'll just have to type it up" said Natsu as he smirked at her "There i'm done too" cried Natsu a bit afterwards "It's getting late" said Lucy softly "We'd better get going" replied Natsu as they trudged up the steep path to their neighbourhood, suddenly a car raced pass and drenched Lucy and Natsu head to toe in dirty water from the puddle it drove through "Ugh!" cried Lucy frustrated at the driver "Mum we'll so be mad at me for ruining my school clothes" said Lucy sadly "Umm you can come home with me and get them washed at my house" replied Natsu blushing slightly as he looked away "Um ok-ay" said Lucy sheepishly as the pair trudged up the steep path again soaking wet. Once they reached Natsu's expensive looking home the door flew open to reveal a little girl age 12 or so with blue hair tied up in two high pony tails wearing a dress with a wing-like design grinning at Natsu "How'd you manage to get so dirty Natsu?" asked the little girl now smirking "Uh well...a car went pass and splashed us with dirty water" replied Natsu guiltily rubbing the back of his neck "us?" questioned the little girl "Oh yea this is Lucy she's from my class" said Natsu referring to Lucy with one hand "Lucy, this is Wendy my adopted sister" said Natsu now gesturing to the girl "Hi wendy" said Lucy brightly "Hello Lucy" replied Wendy now smiling up at her "Where's mum and dad?" asked Natsu quickly "In the kitchen" said Wendy pointing to the left door down the hall "Thanks, bye" cried Natsu as he grabbed Lucy and rushed to the kitchen, In the kitchen sat two adults with hair coloured nearly as crazy as Natsu's there was a woman with white hair even though she looked quite young and a man with red hair who sat quietly at the kitchen table reading a newspaper. "Hello Natsu" chorused the two parents waving at Natsu, Natsu gulped "Hi mum, hi dad..."


End file.
